


Very Desirable

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven took a seat at the bar, ordering a fruity concoction to sip as she waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Desirable

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt _Although he may not be the man some/ Folks think of as handsome/ To my heart, he carries the key_ (“Someone to Watch Over Me” by Ella Fitzgerald)

The real Sandrine’s was easily recognizable from Lieutenant Paris’s holoprogram, but the current clientele was distinctly modern, a mix of civilians and Starfleet officers from a variety of species, talking and laughing in different languages.

Seven took a seat at the bar, ordering a fruity concoction to sip as she waited.

“Can I buy you a drink?” asked a voice.

It belonged to a human male, about Seven’s age, with the type of symmetrical features that females often found attractive, and she arched an eyebrow at him. “I already have a beverage,” Seven replied. “And I am waiting for someone.”

“A guy who’d make you wait?” the man said. “I could make you a better offer.”

“You could not,” she told him, flatly. 

“Hello, Seven, sorry I’m late,” said the Doctor, leaning against the bar beside her. “There were quite a few questions after my lecture.”

She smiled and kissed him, briefly. “I have not been here long,” she assured him.

The human man frowned. “ _This_ is your guy?”

Seven leveled a sharp glare at him. “He is indeed,” she said. “His appearance is perhaps not in keeping with current ideals of physical beauty, but I find him very desirable.”

“I— sure,” said the man. “Enjoy your night.”

When he was gone, the Doctor smiled. “Desirable?” he repeated.

Seven nodded and kissed him. “ _Very_.”

THE END


End file.
